V de Vida
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Puede que este vacía pero ella me llena. Estoy rodeada de amistades y personas falsas pero ella es lo único verdadero en mi vida, la voz que necesito me la da ella, ella es vital en mi vida, pues Hatsune Miku, es mi vida.


Buenas noches a todos! porfin termine mi one-shot espero les guste el cual participa en el reto ABC del Foro Mundo Vocaloid, muchas gracias por haberme invitado a participar. Tuve un dilema de cual palabra usar, estaban "Vacío" "verdadero" "vital" "vida" "voz" y termine usándolas todas mejor xD.

 ** _VOCALOID y sus personajes no me perteneces son de YAMAHA corporation y este_** _ **fic participa en el reto de ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid.**_

Eso es todo, disfruten.

* * *

V de Vida

Un nuevo día terminaba. La rutina me agobia y no puedo salir de ella. Siempre era lo mismo. Despertar, abrir los ojos, levantarme, ponerme el uniforme, peinarme, cepillarme los dientes, tomar mi mochila e ir al colegio.

Una vez acabado el colegio, es ir a la casa a la cual no quiero volver y estar ahí hasta el día siguiente. Mi vida, es aburrida. Y lo triste de esto es que tengo 17 años y ya no quiero seguir con esta vida. Pero sigo adelante y no por una razón sorprendente. Lamento decir que no tengo objetivos en mi vida pero hay una persona que ilumina mis días grises y los vuelve soleados.

Todos los días veo a personas hipócritas, todo lo que rodea es falso, pero lo único verdadero es _ella_.

—Buenos días Luka-chan—me saluda mi pequeña luz con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Miku—correspondí el saludo con una pequeña pero verdadera sonrisa.

— ¿Estás lista? —me pregunto emocionada. Hoy, era uno de esos días en los que salía de mi rutina. El colegio nos llevaría de viaje a Inglaterra para aprender más de la cultura inglesa y tambien para mejorar nuestro inglés.

—Claro que lo estoy, nada mejor que volver un poco a tu país de origen ¿no crees? —pregunte mientras le ayudaba con su bolso, se veía un poco pesado, y bueno. Miku es una chica peculiar, tiene sus ojos turquesa al igual que su cabello el cual ata en 2 coletas y de estatura pequeña, contrario a mí ya que soy la más alta de nuestra generación. Mi cabello es rosa y mis ojos azules, peculiar combinación. Ahora vestimos el uniforme de gala. El cual distancia un poco, ya que yo suelo usar pantalón en lugar de falda, y el colegio es demasiado liberal como para no decirme nada

—Sí, pero estarías muy lejos de mí. Nos dejaríamos de ver y me dejarías de querer—hizo un puchero al que solo pude reír.

—Yo nunca te voy a deja de querer linda—confesé y deposite un beso en su frente. Me miro anonada ¿pero que podía hacer ya? Estaba hecho.

— ¡Chicos acomódense por grupos! —se escuchó la voz de Master, nuestro director, por el alto parlante.

—Dame mi maleta—me pidió.

—No, ya verás que nos tocará juntas.

— ¿Eres maga ahora?

—Nop, solo uso la lógica.

—Luka sos re-mala—me sacó la lengua.

—Y por excelencia—le guiñe el ojo y me junte con mi grupo sin darle su bolso.

—Bien chicos, nos iremos en camiones al aeropuerto por lo que se juntaran de dos en dos grupos en binas. —hablo la maestra Sakine por el megáfono. —Los grupos serán A-B C-D y E-F asi que júntense por favor.

Sonreí. Lo sabía el protocolo siempre es el mismo. Lo que lo lleva a ser rutinario.

—Yo estaré a cargo de ustedes, el grupo E-F—dijo el profesor Kamui—se juntarán por binas en los asientos del bus, pero yo hare las binas—dijo de inmediato al ver como todos comenzaban a juntarse con sus mejores amigos. —Háganme una fila por grupo.

¿Desde cuándo el profesor es tan serio? Ah cierto, desde que le amenazaron por correrlo si algo salía mal en el viaje.

—Los juntare por sus números correspondientes de cada grupo. —Si ya decía yo…—Número 1 con 1 y asi respectivamente.

En estos momentos me alegro de que tanto de que tengamos salones distintos y mismos números de lista.

—Masuda con Megpoid—las dos hicieron fiesta en su interior.

—Kagamine con Kagamine—otra fiesta—Hatsune con Megurine…Y asi fue como termine con Miku en mi brazo viéndome con un puchero pero feliz en el interior.

.

.

—Ahora juntaremos tres grupos para los asientos del avión—demandó Gakupo-sensei—ahora seremos D-E-F por lo que se agregaran a las binas antes hechas.

Se oyeron varios lamentos y lo único que deseaba yo era que no fuera alguien que me desagradara y me causara ganas de clavarle un bolígrafo por el cuello.

—Kasane con Masuda y Megpoid—Teto, una chica con un peculiar cabello atado en dos coletas simulando tornillos se juntó con ellas.

Sin duda la situación con estas tres esta tensa ya que Teto a pesar de que es una clase de amiga mía y de Miku fue la novia de Lily desde la secundaria pero le dejó por Gumi pero si bien hay tensión entre ellas prefiero su situación a la mía, ya que yo estoy envuelta en falsedad.

—Shion con Hatsune y Megurine—exacto. Dado a Bruno se transfirió Kaito Shion ha tomado su lugar.

— ¡Un placer verte de nuevo Miku-chan! —dijo el peli-azulado envolviéndola en un abrazo a lo que yo aparte la mirada—A ti tambien Luka-ch…

—Luka—dije de inmediato a ese tono totalmente falso como la sonrisa que me dedico—Tambien me alegra verte Kaito—y una falsa sonrisa también dedique.

— ¡Que alegría que nos tocó a los tres juntos! —celebró Miku abrazándonos a ambos por el cuello.

—Sí, que alegría—estoy segura de que su desprecio y mi apatía fueron más que obvias para cualquiera menos ella. Miku es una persona demasiado inocente.

Durante el viaje en avión apenas y hablé, me la pase prendada a mis auriculares y la música que resonaba en mi cabeza gracias a ellos. Kaito y yo pretendemos ser amigos cuando en realidad las ganas de degollarnos la garganta uno a otro son incontrolables.

La razón es sencilla, se denomina a Hatsune Miku, o mejor dicho, los sentimientos que tenemos a Miku.

Kaito Shion es el chico más codiciado del colegio, el más brillante y el más popular y esta abiertamente enamorado Hatsune Miku.

Y yo, Megurine Luka, siendo la chica de mejores calificaciones, homosexual y enamorada de Hatsune Miku.

Si hay algo que realmente me duele no es la ausencia de mis padres, el desprecio de la gente, la falsedad y la hipocresía de quienes me rodean, si no el haberme enamorado de mi mejor amiga, no lo describiré, solo llenaré más renglones de este párrafo y ni aun así sabrían cómo me siento, solo quienes lo han vivido saben lo que se siente. Porque no es nada pasajero, llevo dos años enamorada y por más que lo he intentado no he podido dejarlo, y al tratar de dejarlo ser y que se quitara solo aumentó mi sentir.

Más una broma del destino hizo que tanto Kaito como yo termináramos siendo sus mejores amigos, cuando ambos queremos ser algo más.

— ¿Tú qué opinas Luka-chan? —me preguntó Miku mirándome fijamente con sus orbes turquesa.

— ¿De que estábamos hablando?

—Mou~ No me pones atención.

—Perdona, me distraje—me disculpé.

—Déjala es una idiota sin remedio

—Atrévete a repetirlo, Kaito.

—Sos una idiota sin remedio—Miku nos miró confundida, ¿Cómo sus mejores amigos peleaban? Eso es lo que obtienes con falsedad, no puedes justificar la verdad después.

—Ire al baño—dije yéndome bruscamente de mi lugar, pase veinte minutos tratando de tranquilizarme, no podía montar ninguna escena, no tenía derecho.

.

.

—Se dice que si ves el atardecer en el London eye con la persona que te gusta esta te corresponderá—vaya ridiculez, de ser así ahora mismo arrastraría a Miku pero no me ven haciéndolo ¿verdad?

—Miku-chan ¿Queres venir al London Eye conmigo? —y como no Kaito se la ha creído.

—No, gracias Kaito-kun, no estoy muy interesada en esas cosas—mentira, tus ojos están brillando al verlo—Luuuka-chaaan~—canturreo una vez que Kaito fue a hablar con los Kagamine—Subámonos al London Eye.

— ¿No que no estabas interesada en estas cosas?

—Y no lo estoy mientras sea con Kaito-kun—simple respuesta.

— ¿Y porque conmigo sí?

—Porque eres tú.

—De acuerdo—dije aun contrariada y después de pedirle permiso al maestro Kamui subimos, debo admitir que gocé la cara de Kaito.

—Luka-chan, ¿aún te sigue gustando esa persona que me dijiste? —pregunto mientras subíamos.

—No, ya no, mi gusto ha pasado a ser un amor.

—Que afortunada chica—dijo mirando el paisaje, asi es, ella sabe mi orientación sexual.

—Que desafortunada más bien—dije—Tenerme como lastre debe ser agotador.

—No sos un lastre—me dijo—siendo sinceros yo quisiera ser esa chica.

—Mientes—reí—a ti no te van las chicas.

—Eso es lo que tú quieres creer—desvío la mirada, está mintiendo.

— ¿Tengo razón? —pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

—Tal vez—reí de nuevo—Pero si se una cosa, me gustas tú.

— ¡¿Quééé?! —grité.

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta? —parecía confundida pero la confundida soy yo.

— ¿Debería? Le pones más atención a Kaito.

—Kaito es solo un buen amigo nuestro— ¿nuestro? que buena broma—Además mi mirada solo ha estado en ti.

—Oh vaya—las cosas que se entera uno— ¿Por qué?

—Desprendes un aire solitario y una cara de cachorro abandonado que da lástima a medio mundo.

—Si abro la puerta y salto ¿moriría? —pregunte viendo la puerta.

— ¡Luka-chan! —Me pego en el hombro al ver mi broma—Eso está fuera del límite.

— ¿Qué límite?

— ¡El del coqueteo claro está!

— ¿Coqueteábamos?

—Solo cállate y bésame

—Ah, de acuerdo—nuestros labios se juntaron cuando nuestra caseta llegó a lo más alto.

—Lo del London Eye era cierto entonces—río.

—Mejor digamos que fue la valentía tuya, no mía.

—Seamos novias

— ¿No lo éramos ya? —pregunté.

—Luuuka-chan, eres experta en matar momentos románticos—me reclamó.

—Gomenasai…

Puede que este vacía pero _ella_ me llena. Estoy rodeada de amistades y personas falsas pero _ella_ es lo único verdadero en mi vida, la voz que necesito me la da _ella, ella_ es vital en mi vida, pues Hatsune Miku, es mi vida.

—Megurine-san y Hatsune-san, tendremos una seria conversación llegando a Tokio acerca de muestras de cariño pública—dijo el profesor Kamui al bajarnos, cierto, todos nos vieron.

—Mierda—dije.

—Una más por mal lenguaje

—Coño.

—Y sigue…

—Carajo.

—Luka-chan—me llamo mí ahora repentinamente novia

—Ya cállate—ordenó.

—Me callo.

— ¡Mandarina! —gritó Lily.

— ¡Cállate!—no soy mandarina ¿o sí?


End file.
